Battles and Beginnings
by Lenni George
Summary: Set in 1992, this is a prequel to Closures and Contracts and tells the story of early relationship of Detective Mike Logan and then ADA Kate O'Hara.
1. Chapter 1

**O'Malley's Tavern**

**July 17, 1992**

**6:15 PM**

Kate O'Hara lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "I'm tellin' ya, Em," she began, "I think I need another pitcher of beer."

"Was court that bad?" Emily Matthews asked, refilling both of their mugs from the nearly empty pitcher.

"It wasn't court. I was in and out with no problem this morning. Actually, the day seemed like it was going to be good…until I got a call to go down to the 27th Precinct."

"Oh no, another cop story…"Emily laughed, having learned to enjoy stories her friend's legal battles with arresting officers.

"Yeah, but Mike Logan is not just another cop. He's arrogant, obnoxious…" she took a deep drag and exhaled. "He thinks he's God's gift to women…"

"Don't they all?"

"Yeah, but this one…" she shook her head.

"Got under your skin, huh?" Emily teased.

"Yeah…like a jagged piece of glass…." She laughed, then shook her head. "I'm not here to rehash my afternoon with Mike Logan, I'm here to drink the memory away."

"Then you need to keep drinking!" Emily laughed, holding up her mug in a mock toast.

**9:30 PM**

Kate sat at the bar, waiting for a cup of coffee. Emily had left with her boyfriend half an hour earlier, but Kate wasn't quite ready to go. After a quick game of darts with two other ADA's, she decided a cup of coffee would set her straight before her cab ride home.

She waited, reading the drink menu and deciding that next time, she'd have to try something other than beer. Feeling a presence sit down in the empty stool to her right, she looked up.

"Ms. O'Hara," Logan began, with a wry smile.

She guessed that he'd had just about as much to drink as she did. "Detective Logan."

"You here alone?" he asked, as the bartender set a glass of amber liquid in front of him.

"I was with friends," she said, wondering why she was telling him. It was none of his business. "I'm just grabbing a cup of coffee before I leave."

"You're leaving? It's early yet. Come on, I'll buy you a drink…" he said, then, smiled. "Guess I owe you one, huh?"

Kate raised a brow. Was he actually admitting he'd been an idiot today?

"Well? What do you say?" he coaxed.

"I say, give me what you're drinking," she laughed, deciding one more drink wouldn't hurt.

The bartender approached and Logan ordered her a Jamison's rocks, then looked at her. "You sure you can handle it?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't go there, detective," she said, then looked at the bartender. "Make mine a double."

The bartender nodded and walked off.

"The lady likes her whiskey."

"The lady can handle her whiskey, too," she smartly returned.

"Does the whiskey make you drop the chip on the shoulder act or does it make it worse?" Logan laughed, "Cuz if you take a swing at me, I'll hit back."

"I figured you would," she laughed. "You know, you're not a bad cop…if you'd only just stop and take a minute to think before you do things."

"You're just like me and you know it," he challenged.

"No, I think about the consequences of my actions much more than you do," she returned with a smart smile, watching the bartender set her drink in front of her. "Thank you," she smiled to the bartender, then picked up her drink. She held it up in toast, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he returned, watching as she took a healthy drink, then set it down on the bar. "Somebody's heading for a power load."

"Spare me; I've had a couple of beers…after eating dinner. I could sit here all night…"

"Sure, if you say so."

"What? I can't keep up with you because I'm a woman?"

"I didn't say that," he laughed.

"Then what are you saying?"

"Ah…whiskey makes the chip bigger…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Is it always about size?"

Logan laughed, "I like you, O'Hara," he decided. "You've got bigger balls than half the guys in the court house…"

"Thank you? I think?" she laughed.

"You're welcome," he nodded, then, "And yeah, I know, I lead with my mouth more than my head…"

"Wow, he admits it," she laughed, sipping her drink.

"It ain't nuthin' I haven't heard before…" he took a sip of whiskey. After swallowing, he smiled. "I think the first time was in Kindergarten…"

"Let me guess, Catholic School?"

He nodded, "You?"

"Was there anything else when you grow up Italian Catholic?" She noticed he was wearing a sly smile. "What?"

"I'm pleading the Fifth…"

"Tell me you're not picturing the school uniform …" she winced, watching as his smile turned into a grin. "Oh…Logan, I actually had hope for you prior to that."

"Hey, you're a good looking woman, so sue me."

"Two compliments in one night? She laughed. "How'd I earn that?"

"Very funny," he deadpanned. "See how fast I compliment you again."

"Sorry I ruffled your feathers," she laughed.

**11:15 PM**

"You owe me twenty bucks, Logan," Kate said, sitting back on her bar stool.

He pulled a twenty from his pocket and threw it down in front of her, "How'd you pass the field sobriety test? You've had as much to drink as I have..."

She tucked the twenty into her bra, then smiled, "I learned how to mask it really well when I was a teenager. Sneaking in on my Pop and acting like I wasn't half loaded."

"He didn't see through it?"

"He was usually half loaded, by that point, too," she allowed, then, "But, I think I'm getting to the end of my drinking for tonight."

"It's still early…"

"Yeah, well, I had a long day. This pain in the ass cop decided to piss me off this afternoon…"

"Shame on him," Logan said, not wanting her to leave.

"You wanna share a cab?"

"I doubt we live near each other…"

"I'm in Greenwich Village…"

"Washington Heights," he replied.

"Ouch…you like to live on the edge, don't you?"

"In case you didn't notice, NYPD isn't exactly paying us the big bucks…"

"My place in the Village is cheap," she said, "I live above this great lingerie store."

Logan raised a brow, "That's another mental thing that would piss you off."

Kate laughed, "Go on, have your sick little fantasy…" Despite the warning buzzers going off in her mind, she went on, "Let me tell you, though, the real thing is much better than the fantasy."

"You don't want to know where the mental pictures are going now…"

"I'm sure I could guess." She thought for a moment, "It's a shame you don't live closer, there is this awesome late night pizza place right around the corner from my place. I swear, this pizza is God's gift to drinkers…if I eat a slice or two before going to bed, I'm barely hung over in the morning."

"So, you're heading there now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe I don't want a hang over in the morning," he said, "Come on."

**Gianni's Pizza and Pub**

**July 18, 1992**

**1:15 am**

"So," Kate began, setting down her empty beer mug. "Was I right about the pizza?"

"It was good, but I'm still not buying the hangover cure part," he dismissed.

"You watch. I'm right…" she nodded, sure of herself. "If I'm wrong, I'll buy you dinner."

"And if you're right?" he asked, with a sly smile.

"You buy me dinner," she returned, as they stood and walked out of the restaurant.

"And just how am I supposed to get a hold of you tomorrow to tell you whether you're right or not?" he playfully asked.

"I could give you my number," she returned in kind. "Of course, if I do, you gotta promise not to crank call me next time we fight it out in the interrogation room."

"You have my word," he returned, slipping his arm around her shoulder.

She looked at him and laughed. "You know…twelve hours ago, I wanted to rip your throat out…"

"And now?"

"Now…I don't want to…" she mused. "I'm sure I will feel that way again…"

"I have no doubt…."

"But, right now…" The stopped walking and turned to face each other. "I think I almost like you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Sorta…" she laughed, wondering why she was suddenly nervous.

"So listen," he began, "If I were to kiss you, would you knee me in the nuts?"

She smiled broadly, "I don't know…feel like trying your luck?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied, then leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back a moment later and smiled.

"I guess tonight's your lucky night," she returned. The rational part of Kate's mind was telling her to say goodnight and walk the block down to her apartment alone. She didn't need to get involved with a cop, let alone a cop she argued with on a regular basis.

The irrational, alcohol fueled part of her brain reminded her that it had been a long time since she'd met a man who challenged her like Logan did. She found it exciting, in a strange sort of way. And, he was attractive, and a very good kisser. Ignoring her rational mind, she leaned forward and kissed him again, slipping her arms around his neck.

Logan held her close, kissing her deeply. After a few moments, she pulled back and studied his face.

"I live on the next block," she said, staring him down, almost daring him to refuse her. "Why don't you come up for a while?"

"You sure you wanna do that?" he asked, finding the staring strangely un-nerving.

"I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't want you to…" she returned, stepping out of his embrace. "Come on," she held out her hand.

Logan took her hand and allowed her to lead him down the street. On the corner, just as Kate had promised, was The Victorian Closet. From what Logan could see through the window of the closed shop, it was a very lacy, very tasteful, high end lingerie store.

"You weren't lying about the lingerie," he observed, as she stopped at the pastel pink door to the left of the entrance.

"I don't lie," she smiled, slipping her key into the lock and opening the door.

"Do they give you a discount?" he wryly asked, following her into the foyer.

"Of course," she winked, locking the door behind them. As she turned towards the stairs, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, wrapping herself around him, as he backed her to the wall.

It had been a long time since Kate had felt like this, and she reveled in the passionate kisses, the exploring hands that were loosening clothes, then slipping slowly, up the length of her thigh, under her skirt.

"Logan," she said, between kisses. "Logan…"

"What?" he asked, working his was along her neck.

"We can't just go at it down here…."

He pulled back and looked at her, "Sorry…" he said, his hand sliding slowly back down her leg.

"Let's go upstairs…" She took his hand. "Come on…"

**Apartment of ADA Kate O'Hara**

**July 18, 1992**

**1:30 PM**

Logan woke slowly. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Kate O'Hara's bedroom.

"You're awake," Kate's voice began from the doorway.

"I think so," he said, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"Want some coffee?" she asked, walking to the bed and holding out a large mug.

"Thank you," he sincerely said, taking the mug and drinking half of it. "I needed that."

"Tell me honestly, is the hangover feeling that bad?"

He smiled, "No, your pizza worked."

Kate laughed, sitting on the bed next to him. "See…I told you."

"Okay, you win on that one," he returned, taking another drink. He studied her for a moment. "What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"You've got this smug little smile on your face…" he teased.

"Oh, that," she shrugged. "Don't you think this is ironic?"

"What?"

"You and me? Shit, Logan, we're at each other's throats more than not, but last night…" she shook her head, "Last night was….good…"

"Just good?"

"Damn good?" she tried, with a laugh.

He laughed, "That's better. Come 'ere," he held his arms open and she leaned against him.

Kate smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You keep surprising me. I thought you'd be hightailing it out the door when we were done last night."

"Ouch, you think I'm that low?" he winced.

"You gotta admit, you're really good at that knuckle dragging persona."

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged.

"But, you've shown me a whole different side of you…and I like it."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"Do you like it enough to have dinner with me?"

"I like it enough to cook you dinner," she returned, smartly.

"You cook?" he asked, not even trying to mask the surprise.

"I cook well," she nodded. "Do you like Italian?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Good," she decided. "You free tonight?"

"I can be…"

"Don't cancel any plans for me," she sniffed, playfully.

"What's in it for me?"

"An amazing home cooked dinner," she slyly said. "And possibly an amazing desert…"

"Desert, huh? Do I get to pick what I want for desert?"

"Depends on what you ask for?"

"You," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"That could be arranged," she returned, pulling away. "Now…if you want to have dinner tonight…you're going to need to let me go shopping."

"We don't need dinner," he dismissed, pulling her back.

"No…" she laughed. "We do need dinner."

"Fine," he returned. "I'll go home and grab a shower."

"Bring a change of clothes," she winked, "Just in case you end up spending the night."

**Apartment of ADA Kate O'Hara**

**July 18, 1992**

**8:30 PM**

"Dinner was amazing, Kate," Logan sincerely said, standing in the doorway to the small kitchen.

"I'm glad you liked it," she smartly replied, "Because you're taking home leftovers."

"Lunch for the week," he smiled. "Shit, Lennie's gonna be jealous."

Kate stopped washing dishes, just for a moment, her face expressionless.

"What? What'd I say?" Logan asked, picking up on it.

"Lennie…" she resumed washing dishes.

"What about him? Are you seeing him on the side or something?" he teased.

"No," she laughed, despite herself.

"Then what is it?"

"What are we doing, Mike?" she asked, her tone serious. "After tonight, I mean?"

Logan thought about playing dumb for a moment, thinking he could totally avoid the discussion, but he knew better. Kate wouldn't fall for it; she was too damn smart for that. "I don't know, Kate. What do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment, her brow furrowed. "Do you want to date me?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I do."

"Exclusively or just whenever?"

"I haven't thought that far," was his honest reply. "I was just trying to get through this weekend."

Her eyes opened wide, "Get through this weekend?"

"I didn't say that right, did I?" he laughed at her alarmed expression.

"God, I hope not."

"Relax," he gently said, pulling her into his arms. "What I meant is that I'm just trying to get through this weekend without screwing it up."

She looked at him with a dubious expression, "Nice come back, Detective."

"I'm serious," he said, tilting her face up so that he could study it. "You're a lot different from the women I usually date."

"In what way?"

"I dunno, you don't take my shit? You wouldn't fall for any line or story I could come up with."

"You didn't need a line or a story," she simply said. "I'm guessing that you were just being yourself last night."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was…"

"That's all I need."

"Be careful what you wish for," he laughed.

"Okay, don't totally let your guard down. I don't want to see you camped out on my sofa in your underwear watching old war movies or anything…"

"You ruined my plans for tomorrow," he teased, then grew serious. "You really pissed me off yesterday. I mean, you were a bitch…but you needed to be, to put up with my crap. When I offered to buy you a drink last night, I thought you'd either tell me to fuck off or pour it over my head. But you didn't do either…"

"I thought about it," she admitted. "But you look really cute when you're contrite."

"Contrite? Me?"

"Yeah, you," she slipped her arms around his neck. "So, I'll ask you again, Detective Logan…what are we doing here?"

"Playing it by ear?" he tried. "See where we go?"

She nodded, and then smiled. "That could work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Interrogation Room**

**27****th**** Precinct**

**July28, 1992**

**3:15 PM**

"Call him off, Lennie," Kate concluded, watching through the two way mirror as Logan interrogated a suspect.

"Give him a minute, Kate," Lennie tried.

"You don't have anything on him and he just called for a lawyer," she firmly said.

"He didn't say he wanted to stop, he just said he was _thinking_ of getting a lawyer."

"Lennie," she said, rolling her eyes, "Don't argue semantics. A good defense attorney can get anything he says thrown out of court…now, are you gonna stop him or am I?"

With a tired sigh, Briscoe walked into the interrogation room and called Logan off.

A moment later, Logan stormed out of the room and over to Kate. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"He called for a lawyer…"

"He said he was thinking of getting one…not that he wanted one," he hissed.

"And that would be enough for any decent defense lawyer to get anything he said afterwards thrown out," she returned, standing toe to toe with him.

"I could've gotten him to confess…five more fucking minutes and he would've talked…"

"Listen to me," she firmly said, "He said lawyer…you're shut down until one gets here."

Logan glared at her for a moment, then turned and slammed his hand into the wall. "Son of a bitch," he spat, turning on Kate. "Whose side are you on?"

Willing herself to remain impassive and not give into her anger, she replied, "I'm on your frigging side, Logan. If you'd just take a god damned minute and think about it…" Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Do not go back into that room until his Public Defender shows up, do you understand me, Detective?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he snarled, contempt dripping from his words.

"Watch him, Lennie," she said, picking up her purse and walking past them. "I'm going to go have a cigarette."

Kate walked out of the room and through the crowded bull pen. Head full of steam; she didn't stop until she stood on the front steps. She pulled a cigarette from the pack in her purse and lit it with her lighter. After taking a long, deep drag, she exhaled, willing the anger to leave her body.

"You okay?" Briscoe's voice began, causing her to turn towards him.

She nodded, "Your partner pisses me off."

"He does more than that," Lennie knowingly said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You and Mike…" he nodded.

"Me and Mike, what?" she looked at him. "What did he tell you?"

"Believe it or not, nothing," Lennie laughed.

"Yeah, sure," she sniffed. "I'm sure he's told you where, when, and how many times."

Lennie raised a brow, "There's been multiple times?"

She studied him for a moment, wondering if he was stringing her along. "He really didn't tell you anything?"

"Katie," he said, his tone serious, "He really didn't say anything."

"Great, so I just gave it away," she sighed, taking another drag.

"Nah, you both did. You just confirmed it."

"Shit…"

"Relax, who'm I gonna tell?"

"Nobody, I hope," she laughed, stubbing out her cigarette in the large ashtray near the door. "Wait a minute; you didn't leave Logan in there alone, did you?"

"Do I look stupid? He's in Cragen's office," Lennie winked, "Come on; the PD should be here by now."

**Apartment of ADA Kate O'Hara**

**July 28, 1992**

**8:30 PM**

Kate walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. In the 15 minutes since she'd been home, she'd changed into a pair of cut off denim shorts and a white tank top and pulled her dark red hair up into a pony tail. She was tired and wanted nothing more than dinner and sleep.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator, studying its contents. "Shit…" she said, aloud, not finding anything that interested her, she shut the door. "You are not calling for pizza…" she reprimanded herself. "You will be a lard ass…"

Hearing the intercom buzz, she shut the refrigerator and walked to the door. Pushing the intercom button, she spoke, "Yeah?"

"Kate, it's Mike. Can I come up?"

"I'm still pissed at you…" she returned.

"Yeah, I know…can I come up?"

"Sure, why not," she flatly said, buzzing him in.

A few moments later, he walked in the door, carrying a bouquet of daisies.

"Flowers?" she asked, surprised.

"I couldn't find a white flag," he said, "I thought white flowers might work."

She raised a brow, taking the bouquet from his outstretched hand. "Thanks." She carried them into the kitchen.

Logan followed her, watching from the doorway while she put the bouquet into a glass vase and then filled the vase with water. She set it on the small dinette set, and then turned to face him.

"I got outta hand today…" he admitted.

"Yeah, you do that a lot, don't you," she sniffed, not willing to give him an inch.

"I do," he agreed. "I know I really pissed you off."

"You did," she allowed.

"You pissed me off," he tried.

"I was right."

He paused for a moment, regrouping. She really wasn't going to budge. "You aren't going to help me out here, are you?"

"Why should I? You asked me whose side I was on." she shook her head. "I can understand you asking someone you don't know that question…but me?"

"I forgot who I was talking to."

"No shit." She glared at him, color rising on her cheeks. "You pissed me the hell off…"

He stood toe to toe with her, "_You_ pissed _me_ off…" he countered, although at that moment, he was anything but pissed off. He watched her as she stared him down. Her face was flushed, her eyes were flashing. He knew it was a cliché, but she really was sexy when she was pissed off.

"I'll say it again," she returned, her tone firm and strong, "I was right and…"

He cut her off with a hard kiss. She was caught off guard, at first, but after a moment, she returned the kiss, mirroring his passion.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he growled.

"Show me," she challenged, as he backed her to the sofa.

Clothing was shed, tossed aside carelessly, as they fell onto the sofa. Anger fueled their passion and drove them with a hunger and urgency they hadn't experienced before. They took each other nearly to the brink, and then pulled back, daring each other to keep going.

"Give in, Logan," she said, feeling herself reaching her peak.

"You first," he returned, looking down at her face.

"You first," she countered, locking her eyes on to his and staring him down, her face tilted down, her eyes raised, but locked onto his with an intense gaze.

There was something about the way she stared him down, whether in bed, or at work, that sent a jolt straight through him. Tonight was no different and the jolt forced all thought of control from his mind. Giving in, he allowed himself release. A moment later, Kate followed.

Slowly, Logan sat up and looked down at Kate. "Still pissed at me?"

"Yeah," she said, stretching her legs across his lap, "But not as much."

He laughed, running his hand along the length of her leg. "Remind me to piss you off more often…"

She smiled, "Like I'll need to remind you of that." She reached out and stroked his arm. "What is it about you," she began, "That's so damn addicting?"

He gave her a smug smile, "It's the whole package…"

Kate laughed, "All that and modesty, too."

"Not to change the subject," he said, with a smart smile, "But, I'm starving. Did you eat yet?"

She shook her head, "Nope, and I don't feel like cooking or getting dressed. So, that means, we order out and you answer the door."


	3. Chapter 3

Apartment of Detective Mike Logan

November 22, 1998

Kate O'Hara stepped out of the cab and closed the door behind her.

looking up at Logan's apartment, she debated the idea of getting back in the cab and heading back to the ferry, but decided that she'd come this far and wasn't going to turn back.

As she walked into the entry way, she pulled out the key to Logan's apartment. **If anything truly were going on,** she rationalized; **buzzing him would only give him a chance to cover his ass.** No, she'd walk up and use the key.

"Nothing is going on," she quietly said to herself, "You're just being paranoid…" She paused, staring at the key. "Bullshit, you're not that paranoid." With that, she climbed the stairs to his second floor apartment.

Wishing that her hands would stop shaking, she turned the key and walked into the apartment. Quietly, she shut the door behind her. She listened for sound and was rewarded with muffled voices coming from the bedroom. With a sinking feeling, she walked back through the apartment.

The door wasn't closed, why should it be? No one would have expected her to walk in. But she did and as she approached the room, she knew what she would find. Even though she thought she'd prepared her mind for the inevitable, she froze at the doorway, feeling sick. "What the hell?"

Logan looked up, "Katie…" he began.

"Mike?" began the petite woman below him, "Who is that woman?"

"Yeah, Mike," Kate echoed, "Who is that woman?"

"Katie, I can explain," he began, getting out of bed.

"Explain what, Mike?" she asked, ire rising. "Why I show up to find you in bed with another woman?"

"Katie, it's not what you think…" he pulled on his pants.

"It's not?" she laughed, wondering if she sounded half as frantic as she felt. "Then what is it?"

"Let's go out here and talk about this…" he said, taking her by the arm.

Kate spoke through gritted teeth, "Get your hand off of my arm…"

He pulled his hand away.

"Mike, who is this woman?" the woman in the bed repeated, clutching the sheets to her chest.

Kate sized her up. She was petite, with a dancer's body. Her light brown eyes contrasted sharply with her caramel colored skin and Kate had to admit that she was quite striking. _Well, _she thought, _At least he didn't cheat with an ugly woman._

"I'm Kate O'Hara," Kate began, firmly, "Assistant to the District Attorney in Manhattan…and Mike's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she echoed.

"I'm sorry; I missed your introduction…" Kate prompted.

"Katie…" Logan warned.

"I'm Georgeanne Taylor," she replied, eyeing Logan warily. "And I honestly didn't know Mike had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, well, apparently, he forgot to tell you, just like he forgot to mention you to me," Kate sniffed. "I'm sorry I interrupted your night…you guys get back to what you were doing…" She turned and walked out of the room.

Logan followed her, barely a step behind. "Katie…"

"Don't even try it," she hissed, stopping and turning to face him. "How the hell could you do this?"

"Georganne's sister was murdered…I caught the case…" he explained.

"Oh, is that how they run things on Staten Island? Catch the case, screw the victim's sister?"

He wore a pained expression, "It's not like that…"

"You have some nerve," she continued, not raising her voice. "After six years…" she shook her head. "How many others were there, Mike?"

"Katie, there were no others, you've been the only one…"

"Then what's so damn special about her that makes you chuck 6 years out the window? What? She that good of a lay? Give a better blow job than me?"

"Katie…"

"What? Am I being too coarse? Are you afraid I'll offend her?"

"She lost her sister…"

"And I've lost a mother and two brothers, big freaking deal."

"Look…let me grab a shower and come out to your place…we'll talk this out…"

"Talk it out? As if." She stopped. "Look, you've obviously found someone more special than me…so, I'll save you the trouble. I'm going to go home now, Mike. You can consider this over. Maybe I saw our relationship differently than you did…silly me."

"Katie, please," he reached out and placed his hands on her arms.

"No, don't touch me…not after you touched her…" she looked him in the eyes, "Go back in there…smooth things over with her…she's young enough that she might buy a good line…" She turned and pulled open the door, then turned again. "Oh, here," she held up her key chain and struggled to pull his key off the ring. It took her a moment, but she finally got it and set it down on the table near the door. "Give that to Georgeanne…." She said, and then walked out the door.

Apartment of ADA Kate O'Hara

November 14, 1998

9:15 PM.

Kate carried a bowl of popcorn and a large mug of Pepsi into the living room. As she set it on the coffee table, the door buzzer rang. Curious, she walked over and pressed the intercom button.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Katie, it's Mike, can I come up?"

"Go away," she flatly replied.

"Please?" he asked. "Just for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"I don't know what you could possibly have to say…" she sighed. She wanted to walk away from the buzzer, but knew Logan well enough to know he'd stand there until she allowed him to come up. "You can come up." She pressed the buzzer to open the security door, and then opened her front door.

Logan reached the top step as she pulled open the door. Stepping back, she allowed him to walk in, then shut the door behind him.

"Okay," she began, watching as he took off his leather jacket and hung it on the coat tree. "You came to talk…so talk…"

He walked into the living room and watched as she followed him in. He could see that she was still pissed at him, hell, he could feel it. He knew he had to do or say something to smooth this over. He'd been trying to figure out exactly what that would be, but hadn't come up with much. "I…I'm sorry," he began.

"You said that already," she dismissed.

"Yeah, I know, and I don't know what else to say. I screwed up, Katie."

"Why did you sleep with her?" she asked, sounding as if she were addressing a witness in a full court room.

"I'm not sure…"

"No, Mike," she corrected, "I'm not sure applies to one night stands and do not tell me that was a one night stand."

"It wasn't," he admitted.

"How many times?" she asked.

"Kate…"

"How many times?" she insisted.

"A couple, why?"

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"I'm not sure what I feel for her…her sister was murdered…I solved the case. She needed someone to lean on…"

"That was some heavy duty leaning," she replied, ice dripping from her words.

"The first time, it just kinda happened. She was upset, crying…I was trying to get her to stop…"

"I have to remember that technique next time I'm trying to help someone deal with their grief."

He stopped and looked at her for a moment. Despite her cold expression, he could see the pain in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sure that's true," she agreed, "Because I'm sure you didn't think of me at all. If you had, you wouldn't have gotten into her size two pants…"

"What can I say to get you to forgive me?"

Kate shook her head, using all of her will to keep the tears from starting. "You could tell me that this was all a mistake…that you never did sleep with her…but that would be a lie." She sat on the sofa. "You could tell me that it meant nothing at all to you…but you know what? That's a lie too…"

"If I could take it all back…"

She held up her hand, "I know…I know…" She took a deep breath and released it slowly, thinking it would calm her, but instead, as she released it, she felt a tear slide down her face. "I guess I thought that maybe, this case would be your ticket back into Manhattan…that we could get a place together…try the whole living together thing…"

"I thought the same thing," he admitted.

"Then why, Mike?" she asked, her resolve crumbling. She didn't care that she was crying now; she was past the point of saving face. "If that's what you wanted, why did you have to do this?"

"I don't friggin' know," he snapped, standing up. "Alls I know is she was there and it happened…" he stopped. "That's how it was, every time. I didn't go looking for her, I didn't think about it…she just showed up at my door and…" he turned around and punched the wall.

"Stop it," she returned, "Just stop it. Isn't it enough that you destroyed our relationship, now you have to destroy my apartment too?"

As if in response, he punched the wall again.

Kate sprung up from the sofa, "I said stop…" she commanded, grabbing his arm.

He spun to face her, the force of his movement knocking her off balance. He grabbed her by both arms and steadied her before she fell over. Kate raised her eyes to his. "Damn you!" she said, crying again. "Damn you!" She repeated, not even trying to hold back the great whopping sobs that were coming out.

"Katie…" he softly said.

"No," she struggled against his hold, "You cannot comfort me…I will not let you…"

"Stop."

"No," she sobbed, "I loved you, damn it. Do you understand that? I loved you…"

"I love you, too…"

"No…you don't…you didn't…if you loved me you wouldn't have done this…" she looked up at him again, "Look at me…I'm crying like a goddamned idiot. Is this what you do to someone you love?"

He didn't answer, there was nothing to say.

"What? No reply? No lame ass protests?" she challenged, "Come on, Mikey…you can come up with something…"

"There's nothing to say," he replied. "I screwed up. Royally."

"You're god damned right you did," she glared at him. He was studying her face and there was something unnerving about it.

Logan knew it was irrational, but Kate always was incredibly sexy when she was pissed off. As much as his brain knew better than to take it there, his body was responding to her heat and passion.

Kate picked up on the subtle look of desire that formed in his eyes and it made her even angrier. She laughed and it sounded bitter and hard to her own ears. "You're turned on by this, aren't you?" He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "You are, admit it."

"Okay, I am, happy?" he shot back, his own ire rising.

"Delirious," she echoed his turn, staring him down, eyes flashing a warning.

"Don't do that," he cautioned, still holding her arms, "Don't stare me down like that…you know what it does to me."

She leaned in close, so that their lips brushed, "Does Georgeanne stare you down?"

"No…" he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Kate pulled back slightly, "Does she make you feel like I do?" she went on, her tone half seductive, half mocking, She leaned in and kissed him, then pulled back, "Does she know that you get off when someone talks dirty to you?" She kissed him again, pulling back before he could return the kiss.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his weary brain losing the fight with his body.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, unhooking his belt. "We're going to have sex…" she said, unzipping his pants and slipping her hand in, "Incredibly hot, break up sex…so you can remember, exactly what you gave up…" she kissed him, hard and full.

This time, she waited until he responded. He returned her kiss with more raw, angry kisses. Clothing was shed as he backed her towards the hall to the bedroom.

"No," she simply said, "Out here…"

She guided him to the sofa, pulling him down with her. True to her word, the sex was intense; it was if they continued their argument with their bodies. Each taking out their frustration and emotions on the other, until they could finally take no more and reached the end together.

They lay still while their breathing slowed and their bodies recovered. Then, Kate sat up.

"You need to go," she simply said, pulling on her hoodie. She stood and pulled on her panties, "Go see Georgeanne…let her know we're over…that we ended it right…"

"I don't want to end it."

"It doesn't matter what you want any more, Mike," she returned, pulling on her yoga pants. "You had what you want already. Now it's my turn and I want you to leave."

"You can't mean that," he tried, although he knew she did.

"I do. Now, please, get dressed and go…" she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Logan stood and pulled on his clothes. As he slipped on his shoes, Kate walked back into the living room. "Good, you're dressed. Get out." She wouldn't look at him; she couldn't allow herself to do it. Instead, she walked to the door and opened it.

Logan walked to the door, painfully aware that she was averting her eyes. "I'll go." He walked out into the hallway. As he turned to say good bye, she slammed the door in his face.


End file.
